Submersible pool cleaners employing oscillating valves within a housing and flexible discs engaging the surface to be cleaned are generally well known, as illustrated by way of example with reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,023,227 to Chauvier and U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,077 to Hofmann. What is also generally known are the problems associated with debris clogging fluid flow passages, wearing cleaner components rendering the cleaner ineffective or unusable, and the difficulty for a consumer attempting to replace such worn components. Embodiments of the present invention herein described provide an efficiently run submersible cleaner which includes components that are easily replaceable by the consumer.